Redemption
by RosarioTijeras
Summary: Bella's world is falling down around her...again. She's grown disillusioned with the Dark Lord and now must make a choice. Continue and fight for a cause she no longer believes in? Or walk the path of Redemption?


**.::AN::. Hey all this is a story that I've been working on every time I get frustrated with **_**Unforeseen Consequences**_** when I need a break. **

**It will, for obvious reasons, be updated fairly slowly and rather sporadically but I will finish it.**

**I'd like to point out that I am writing this story primarily for myself because I have a major crush on Bellatrix and I just decided to share it with you. If you don't like it, oh well. But if you do like it then all the better and I hope you enjoy**

"No..." came the strangled whisper as Harry watched his godfather fall through the Veil. "No no no no!" he screamed in anguish as he spun to see Bellatrix Lestrange stare at the Veil, haunted grief violently swirling behind her violet eyes. The evident emotional turmoil on the older witch's face startled Harry for a moment. That evil woman couldn't possibly be feeling remorse? Voldemort's most loyal, most fanatical supporter had a conscience? He noticed Bellatrix give a nervous glace his way and quickly bolted.

"I don't think so!" he shouted as he gave chase to the fleeing Death Eater. Whatever she may be feeling didn't change the fact that she killed the closest thing to a father he ever had. He had questions and depending and the answers she gave him... well he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

Harry sprinted through the door Bellatrix ran through moments before, dodging stray spell fire and leaping over various obstacles in his way. As he ran through the various rooms his mind ran wild. He was so tired of being kept in the dark. This whole mess was due to a lack of information, though it was partly his fault for acting so brash. This whole year had been hell and now Sirius was dead, his friends were injured, and all the emotions he had been bottling up were boiling to the surface. Oh yes, _someone_ was going to pay.

Harry's train of though derailed immediately as he heard a heart wrenching sob come from the room ahead of him. Cautiously, he peered into the large chamber that was the Atrium; his eyes instantly locating a lone figured kneeling on the floor, arms hanging limply at her side, arm thrown back as she wailed in misery "I killed Sirius..."

Harry watched the anguished witch and didn't know what to think or feel. His emotions churned in a violent maelstrom of fury, rage, pity, grief, and a plethora of others he had no labels for. He noticed her wand was sitting on the floor presumably where she dropped it in her despair. The young Gryffindor quietly walked into the Atrium, and summoned her wand to him.

Bellatrix was on her feet and staring at him almost instantly. She knew she was defenseless and now a vengeful looking teen was pointing his own wand at her. She would accept anything he did to her, no matter what. Torture her, mock her, take her dignity, take her life... She deserved all that and so much more. She observed him and the different emotions playing across his face, finally stopping on exasperation as he let out a low angry growl. She raised her chin defiantly and prepared herself for the pain to come. So naturally she was shocked when the boy in front of her lowered his wand and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She stood dead still not knowing what to expect. Her mind was reeling, going through all the possible scenarios and desperately trying to explain why she wasn't writhing in agony or dead yet. They stood there for what felt like an eternity and then some.

"Why?" Harry finally choked out as he gave into the grief the had been fighting for dominance over his other emotions. Bellatrix stood there motionless not know how to react. He was just standing there looking so lost, so conflicted. She tentatively closed the distance between them and cautiously put her hand on his shoulder, her proud and defiant expression dropping to reveal her true feelings.

He raised his head, tears fighting to break free in the corners of his eyes and asked again in a barely audible whisper "Why?"

Her heart broke all over again at the look of overwhelming grief marring his normally strong expression. "I'm sorry..." she choked out, her own tears flowing freely once more. All of this boy's pain was her fault.

"Then why did you kill him?" His tears won their battle and fell down his face.

"I didn't mean to..." Bellatrix sobbed as she pulled Harry into her embrace, slightly surprised he didn't resist. "I stunned him... I didn't want Sirius to die! That's the last thing I wanted but he just had to be standing in front of that damn Veil!"

The older witch hugged Harry tighter who responded in kind tightening his own grip while they both cried for their loss. Eventually they ran out of tears plopped down on the edge of the fountain in the Atrium, both exhausted from the night's events. They sat in silence for a while before Bella got nervous again. Harry didn't seem to be mad at her and that notion started to nag her. He had every right to want her dead and yet he let everything out and cried in her arms. That thought alone bewildered her "Potter, why are you so willing to believe me? Why don't you want me dead?"

Harry let out a tired sigh "I'm kind of wondering that too." He sat there for a while before continuing. "This whole year has been one of the worst experiences in my life. Shit just piling on top of itself and I was at the bottom of it all. Everyone told me to just grit my teeth and bear it so that's what I did. But everybody has that limit where they can't take anymore and they break."

He leaned back "Seeing Sirius fall through the Veil pushed me so far past my breaking point I lost it. Then I found you in here crying you heart out. All my anger and hate and fury just kinda melted and I was lost. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to know why I had to suffer like this. Then you hugged me. I was so shocked but it was the first offer of real comfort I'd been offered all year so I took it."

There was silence for a while before Harry spoke up again. "Your eyes." He turned to look at her "I can see the grief and despair in them." She furrowed her brow in confusion and nodded slowly.

Harry chuckled at her confusion. "I saw both you and Sirius dueling. Both of you were smiling, laughing even. Coming from you it didn't really surprise me too much, your being a crazy psychotic bitch and all that." He shot a small forlorn smile her way when she scowled. "But we both know that while Sirius may have been crazy, he sure as hell wasn't psychotic." Harry chuckled at this a bit."He wasn't afraid of you. He was having fun. He trusted you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "Fury, guilt, anguish, rage. All these emotions boiling under my skin and I can't find it in myself to hate or blame you. Tonight was the result of some elegant manipulation and and lack of information." Harry chuckled darkly "You'd think Dumbledore and Voldemort were working together.

Bella looked at him in shock. She had no idea what to do or think about what Potter just said. She was just about to speak when he clutched his forehead and grunted in pain. "Potter what's wrong?"

"Voldemort!" he gasped out "He's here!"

Bella visibly paled and started to panic. What was she going to do? She might be able to play this off but she'd more than likely die if she tried. And besides was that what she really wanted? She already lost everything and now everyone she cared about playing this dangerous game. The Dark Lord no longer desired to reform the Wizarding World. He was driven mad by his lust for power and immortality. The Dark Order had been reduced to a deranged terrorist organization and no longer desired reform but mindless killing and torture. No she would have no more of it. She owed it to Sirius, Harry, and herself to undo the damage she had done.

She turned to the boy next to her "Potter, do you trust me?" Harry looked into her eyes searching for the truth. After a moment he nodded slowly and she smiled "Then I'll need my wand" He hesitated for just a second before placing her wand in her hand. Her smile broadened before taking on an apologetic look. Harry suddenly found himself bound in ropes and lying on the floor.

Before he could give voice to his feeling of betrayal, she knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek with her hand "I'm sorry but please trust me Harry."

Harry's mind was racing, his heart was pounding. He stared into her beautiful violet eyes before giving in. He nodded again and a relieved happiness brightened up her face. It only lasted a second before her eyes glazed and her expression turned to a crazed sadistic mask of insanity. She began dancing around the atrium and singing to herself.

Moments later Voldemort entered and spotted his most loyal Death Eater dancing around with an expression of sadistic glee across her face. "My dear Bellatrix, what has you so happy?"

She turned to face him, her crazed smile growing wider "My Lord! I have captured Harry Potter!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to her 'prey'.

"Oh?" He glided over to Harry's prone form and let his own evil smile play at his lips "My, my what do we have here?

Harry tried struggling with the ropes hoping to look convincing. Whatever it was Bellatrix was going to do, he hoped she would do it soon. He looked over to where she stood and a smile broke across his face. Confused, Voldemort turned to see what he was looking at, shocked to see his most loyal servant pointing her wand at his chest.

Harry stared at her in awe. There she stood, all traces of insanity gone. Her violet eyes blazed with fury and defiance while standing with confidence and no sign of fear. She was staring down the Dark Lord and she was not afraid. To Harry, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She whispered something and Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise as the spell hit him dead in the chest, sending him all the way across the room. At the same time, Harry found the ropes had disappeared and he was being pulled to his feet. Harry found himself gazing into those same violet eyes that burned passion mere seconds before, now replaced with steely determination. He noticed what she had managed to do. Voldemort was on the other side of the room, his path to the exit was clear and she was acting as a buffer for him to escape. She gave him a sad smile and whispered to him "Run Harry."

Before he could protest she banished him across the room towards the exit and he found himself falling into a cushioning charm. Suddenly his scare exploded in excruciating pain as he felt Lord Voldemort's fury. Bella was in serious trouble.

Bellatrix ran to the towards her former master and prepared herself for the duel that was going to be her last. Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream of rage as he recovered his footing from her previous spell. His wand exploded in a plethora of colors as spell after spell went flying towards her. She sidestepped and spun gracefully out of the way of each volley of spells sent her way, every now and then sending one or two of her own spells in retaliation. To Harry it looked like a deadly dance of every color.

Bella was getting tired. The Dark Lord's rage may be making him reckless but she was beyond exhausted and in way over her head should he decide to sober up. She ducked under a jet of bright yellow and spun away from another jet of green towards a wall but she tripped. Throwing her hand up to catch herself, Voldemort saw his chance.

"_Secet Omnia Iura_" He shouted with sick glee as a bolt of pink light shot from his wand and hit her just abover her left elbow.

Harry wacthed in horror as the stream of pink shot throgh her as her forearm fell away from the rest of her body, the stub of he elbow bubbling and blackening. He could smell burnt flesh and a wave of nausea washed over him as Bellatrix let out a pained scream and fell face first into the wall. She scrambled to sit up but Volemort was already there. She was staring up at him with hatrid and her chin raised defiantly, almost daring him to kill her. Harry had no more doubts about her.

He shook himself free from his inaction and started walking towards them. Clenching his fist around his wand until his knuckles turned white, he pointed it to twards Voldemort. He just lost Sirius becasue of this vile creatures manipulations. He was not about to lose anybody else, he was not going to let her die so he could save himself, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Voldemort get away from this unscathed. Oh yes, _he_ was going to pay for everything that happened this year.

Slowly advancing apon the pair keeping his wand level, harry seethed. He wanted this demon to burn in the flames of hell where he belonged. He wanted all the evil unleashed upon this world

to come back and burn him alive. He wanted to protect Bella and keep her safe. She was willing to sacrifice herself without fear or regret for him. Harry wanted to kill him and save her.

Suddenly flames shot from his wand and an unbearable heat filled the room. The flames swirled as if they were alive and soared towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord turned let out a shriek of terror as the infinitely hot flames shaped into demons tore into him. The fire literally roared as he tried to escape the the sweltering beasts chasing after him. Bella watched in morbid fascination as the demons surrounded the Dark Lord and securing his limbs, his screams of pain echoed throughout the atrium as his skin boiled at the contact. Her heart stopped when one of the searing creatures looked at her but went back to help with the others holding the struggling Dark Lord. The flaming demons seemed to be awaiting orders

"Drag him to the darkest depths of Hell." came the voice of Harry Potter.

Bella's head snapped towards the voice and stared at him with shock and then back to the still screaming Voldemort who seemed to be... melting. The beasts roared their assent and eagerly started devouring their captive alive. Bella had to look away and saw Harry standing deathly still, watching the Fiendfyre. She chanced a look back to see the flames had lost their shape and were quickly burning themselves out leaving only black scorch marks in their place.

She turned to face Harry again and stared at him in shock. "Harry..." She whispered though her voice sounded like a bomb in the stunned silence of the atrium.

Sometime during Bellatrix and Voldemort's duel the rest of the Death Eaters had been either eliminated or incapacitated and the rest of the Order rushed to help Dumbledore in the Atrium where the assumed Harry and Voldemort were. It just so happened that it was time for many of the Ministry workers to begin a new day of work and managed to arrive in time to watch Harry Potter kill Voldemort. Dumbledore and Fudge glanced at each other briefly before giving orders to Order members and Aurors respectively. The Atrium was cleared of all non-essential personnel as Dumbledore approached Harry and what appeared to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

He tiredly shuffled to her and popped down beside her "You okay?" he asked

She simply nodded as they sat in exhausted silence before the sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Harry... I find myself at a loss." For the first time in a century, Albus Dumbledore was speechless.

Harry stared up into his eyes and chuckled "An apology might be a good place to start." he tilted his head as if thinking "And a 'thanks' would be nice too"

The headmaster stared at him for a moment before letting out a good hearty laugh.

Harry smiled at him before turning serious "Sir, what about the rest of us? Hermione, Ron, Nev-"

Albus held up his hand to cut him off "Your friends are all okay, Harry. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom suffered from injuries and will be in the hospital for a few days but they will be fine."

Harry was relieved to hear his friends were going to be okay. He got up and offered his hand to Bellatrix who gratefully took it. She got to her feet, wincing as the stub of her left arm brushed against the ragged sleeve of her robes. Harry gave her a concerned look but she gave him a reassuring smile before straightening up and adopting an air of aristocratic superiority She looked indifferently at Dumbledore who watched the whole exchange curiously. She arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to speak to her.

Unperturbed by her glare, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Mrs. Lestrange, I suggest you come with Harry and I to Hogwarts to get away from the ministry and get your wounds looked at."

Bella gave the headmaster a sneer worthy of Snape "It's Black now, seeing as that pathetic excuse of a husband went and got himself killed. And I'm afraid I will have to respectfully decline your offer."

Harry frowned "Bella?" she turned to face him and dropped her mask. He silently pleaded with her to come with him.

She let out a sigh and turned to Dumbledore who had been watching the interaction between the two with interest. "Very well, I will come along with you and Harry." she drawled.

-R-

"I only wished for you to have a normal childhood Harry." The old wizard pleaded witch his favorite student.

The room stared shaking violently, paintings fell off the the all, more trinkets and instruments shattered and exploded, and bookshelves toppled over as wild magic flared visibly from Harry. His fists clenched so tightly blood started to flow from his palm as his nails cut into his skin, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Bella paled considerably as raw magic flared through the Headmaster's office in waves as Harry seethed. She stared at him with concern. Why had her old professor's comment invoked such a violent reaction.

"Childhood?" Harry asked mockingly "How the fuck does being beaten and abused everyday for ten years constitute a _normal_ childhood Dumbledore?" he threw his hand up in exasperation "What about my first year _sir_? Do _normal_ eleven-year-olds kill their DADA professors? Or maybe second year? You know, when I had to kill a fucking Basilisk? What kind of students have you been teaching to think that has any remote semblance to _normal_!" Harry began pacing angrily in front of Dumbledore's desk. Bella watched in shock as a teen boy tore into the most powerful wizard of the century, who could only stand there in ashamed silence while Harry's tirade continued.

"Oh and let's not forget my third year when the famed mass murderer broke out of prison with the sole purpose of killing me,but wait he was my godfather all along! And fourth year" Harry chuckled mirthlessly "I was forced to compete with people far beyond my skill level in stupidly dangerous tasks. I mean dragons? And let's not forget when I had to watch Cedric die and then duel with Voldemort himself! I'm not even going to mention this past year..." Harry glared dangerously at the Headmaster. "Don't feed me that bullshit anymore Professor. We both know that Voldemort is not really gone yet so what do you plan on doing to prepare me for our next confrontation because Merlin knows I won't be so lucky next time."

The headmaster looked at him and Bella before letting out a tired sigh "You are right of course. Can I ask you for some time to come up with a plan?"

Bella watched Harry completely still and taking deep breaths. He simply nodded before turning and leaving the old wizard's office.

Dumbledore turned to her "I suggest you make your way to the hospital wing and have Poppy take a look at that arm."

She nodded as well and left the office.

-R-

Bellatrix tentatively made her way into the infirmary, taking note of the occupied beds before making her way over to where Madam Pomfrey was giving Harry a basic check up.

The young wizard seemed to perk up a bit at her appearance causing Pomfrey to turn around to see who the new presence was. "Ah yes Mrs. Lestrange, Dumbledore mentioned you were in the castle"

"Black" Bella corrected "Someoe actually killed Rodolphus last night and I'd rather not be associated with that name anymore."

The old Medi-witch arched her eyebrow questioningly but gave into the request. "Very well Ms. Black. Take a seat on the bed over there and I'll be there to look you over as soon as I'm done with Mr. Potter here."

Bella started to protest but a pointed look from Madam Pomfrey quelled any thoughts of arguing and if she were honest with herself, she was simply to exhausted to put up much of a fight. Letting out a tired sigh, she dropped her shoulders and shuffled over to the hospital bed Pomfrey pointed out for her and plopped down.

Madam Pomfrey watched her out of the corner of her eye while tending to Harry. Gone was the proud aristocrat who stood before her moments ago, replaced by a tired and depressed woman who's world was falling apart around her. She was absently looking at the stub that used to be her left forearm and whispering to herself.

"There's more to her than what you know." Harry said looking toward her as well. "She lost a lot last night.." his eyes clouded with pain "Perhaps more than any of us."

Pomfrey looked at the student before her slightly stunned "That's very mature of you Mr. Potter."

Harry turned back to look her in the eye "Well I figure if I want people to stop treating me like a child then I need to stop acting like one." His determined expression turned into a tired smile "Can I go check on my friends now please?"

She gave him a proud smile and nodded. That boy... no that young man was certainly full of surprises. The medi-witch made her way over to Bellatrix's bed. She was still lost in her thoughts staring at her arm when Pomfrey interrupted her "Alright Ms. Black, let's see what we can do about that arm."

Bella's back instantly straightened, her posture immaculate and a mask of cool aristocratic indifference covered her face. "I am fine, do not concern yourself with me." she answered almost haughtily.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes "Ms. Black, you are missing an arm, most likely suffering from blood loss and shock and not to mention severe depression."

Bella let out a tired sigh "My arm was a small price to pay to get rid of that damn Dark Mark, the spell used cauterized the wound almost instantly preventing much blood loss, and yes I may be depressed but I'm not suicidal so no worries there." Bella laid down and closed her eyes "The spell was originally created for amputation of limbs affected by dark magic. It stops the natural flow of magic in the targeted area rendering and dark side-effects as well as healing attempts useless. It was the same spell that lost Moody his leg."

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows shot to her hairline "And how do you now so much about healing and this spell in particular?"

Bella let a small sad smile break through her indifferent mask "I may have secretly wanted to be a healer." A frown replaced her smile "And as for the spell, I'm the one who created it. I should have known it would end up being used like this." she said in disgust waving the stub of her left arm.

She let her mask fall and revealed the tired depressed woman once more "If you really insist on helping then just clean it and wrap it up. For now I'd really like to rest."

After that there was silence between the two women. Madam Pomfrey did as she was told and cleaned up the stub and wrapped it up to prevent infection. After she was finished she left her to rest while her mind raced with questions. This Bellatrix reminded her of the one she was familiar with when she was a student herself, not the psychotic dark witch everyone knew her to be these days. She resolved to keep a close eye on her while she stayed in the hospital wing.

-R-

Albus Dumbledore sat behind the desk in his office feeling much older than he was, which was saying something. He looked around his devastated office and gave a sad chuckle. Harry Potter was much more powerful than he had anticipated. His 'duel' with Tom was a joke. That was the first true fiendfyre he had seen and Harry had amazing control over it. The hellish creatures he unleashed followed his commands to the letter and quickly made short work of Voldemort. Harry's magical prowess and charisma made him a little nervous. In truth he was reminded of young Tom Riddle.

The old wizard furrowed his brow and leaned back in his chair. Why was he making the same mistake twice? He was forcing Harry to suffer the same abuse and neglect young Tom went through. Perhaps Fudge and the Prophet knew what they were talking about when the called him a 'senile old fool'. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. Nevertheless, he had made too many mistakes where Harry was concerned, and he owed it to the boy to do everything he could to help him with this unbelievable burden fate placed upon his shoulders.

And then there was the issue of Bellatrix Black. From what Harry told him, Bellatrix was perfectly willing to sacrifice herself to save him. This confused the headmaster greatly. She had always been a pureblood supremest and quite the perfect Slytherin, as sly and ambitious as they come. But she sacrificed all she had gained and known by standing up to Voldemort and trying to save Harry. She even lost her arm for her efforts. Perhaps she recognized Harry's power and wanted to be on the winning side? Or maybe he was looking to deep into this and she simply connected with Harry during a time of extreme emotional duress.

She and Sirius were close in their younger years after all and from what he heard, Harry had witnessed Bellatrix inadvertently kill Sirius. This also confused him. Harry had a slightly volatile temper. Albus would have expected him to react rather violently, as evidenced by the current state of his office. But Harry must have seen something in her. It's apparent that he trusts her. But why?

Bellatrix herself seemed quite lucid and showed no hint of insanity. She even seemed slightly fond of Harry, even going so far as to accept his invitation when Harry asked for her to come. Something happened in the atrium between those two before Voldemort arrived and whatever it was, they bonded and this war just got that much more complicated. Albus rose from his chair his old bones protesting, and made his way to the hospital wing. He wanted to have a little chat with Ms. Black.

-R-

Bellatrix was slightly irritated. She hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as she wanted, her arm was throbbing painfully, and that mudblood Granger would not shut up! She was contemplating various curses she could use to silence her when Dumbledore appeared at the entrance to the hospital wing. Correction. Bellatrix was much more than _slightly_ irritated. Albus made his way to her bed smiling in his grandfatherly manner with his infuriating twinkling eyes. Why did she even come here?

"Ms. Black I trust you are feeling well?" he asked through his smile.

"I would be much better if certain mud- muggleborn witches would keep their voices down." she explained loud enough for her point to be made. Granger looked taken aback before continuing her conversation with Weasley in hushed tones.

"Was that entirely necessary?" the headmaster asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Dumbledore, I've been up all night running across the entire ministry building fighting duel after duel only to kill my own cousin and suffer an emotional breakdown then duel the Dark Lord himself before losing everything I held dear in this world including my arm." she waved the stub at him to emphasize her point. "All I want right now is some peace and quiet and a stiff drink... or twenty." She responded in exasperation while glaring at him.

He chuckled softly "And perhaps a quiet talk with young Harry?"

Her expression softened "I just want to make sure he's alright. Make sure he's coping okay." She was worried that after all the adrenaline left his body and his energy faded he might sink into depression about Sirius.

That infuriating twinkle increased tenfold "You'll find Harry is incredibly strong."

She gave the headmaster an angry glare "No one is unbreakable, Dumbledore. Just because Harry is far more experienced with loss than he should be doesn't make him any less human."

He gave her another grandfatherly smile "And why do you care so much Ms. Black?"

She winced and looked away from him. Silence reined for a moment before she quietly spoke "I took his godfather from him. You didn't see him in the atrium. He stood before me so broken... so lost. He broke down right there in front of me. Maybe I was feeling overly emotional or the damn brat struck one of my heart strings and we sought comfort in each other." She turned and looked Dumbledore in the eye "He's suffered so much. I feel I owe it to both Sirius and Harry to do everything I can to make sure he get's his happily every after when this damn war is over."

Albus regarded her silently for a moment before nodding "Thank you for having this talk with me. It has been most enlightening."

Bella waved him off with her stub "This is going to take some time to get used to." she sighed. Dumbledore looked genuinely apologetic and it sickened her. "Do _not_ pity me Dumbledore. I may not be on his side anymore but I do know more than a few choice spells to make you life hell."

Dumbledore chuckled at her threat "Oh I don't doubt it Ms. Black. I'm afraid I'll have to watch my back while you're here." He was mocking her. He was going to regret that. "If you ever need anything, you know where my office is."

"Alright old man! Just get out and leave me in peace already!" she yelled at him. That man infuriated her and she really didn't have the energy to spare to waste on being angry. She looked over to where Harry was lying in bed. He was watching her with an amused grin. She blushed and looked away quickly. Embarrassment was another emotion she could afford to waste energy on. She turned on her side and quickly let sleep claim her.

-R-

Bella knew she was dreaming. She was staring at her father's still form laying in an open casket as silent tears fell down her face. Oh yes, she remembered this day quite vividly. Back in her fourteen year old body, she began reliving her father's funeral. Cygnus Black was a proud and driven man known for his sharp tongue and dry sense of humor. He was generally lighthearted and rarely seen without a confident smirk on his face, though he could be ruthless and unforgiving if the situation called for it. Due to a degenerative disease, he somewhat lived vicariously through his daughters. Through their various interactions, the Black sisters developed a close relationship with their father, even if the relationship between each other was strained. Narcissa being the youngest and the 'baby' of the family was frequently spoiled and doted upon. Her father would often tell her that she would grow up to be so beautiful that she would be the envy of every witch in magical Britain and men would go to hell and back just to earn her favor. Andromeda being the middle child was very mild-mannered and incredibly intelligent. She could read some theory in an advanced book, interpret it, and produce arguments to either support it or counter it with very little effort. Cygnus would give her a theory or hypothetical situation over breakfast and let her think on it. Within a week she would have every aspect of it covered, and the two of them would debate for hours.

And then there was Bellatrix herself. She was the oldest and took after her father the most. She had inherited his wit and his manipulative prowess and frequently used both in tandem to get what she wanted. She had a deadly practical intelligence that helped her adapt and react to anything. Assesing a situation instantly and imperceptibly to alter the course of action in her favor was like child's play for her. Her father recognized these skills and helped her reinforce them. Her relationship with her father was more like a never ending war of wits, and each moment together was a battle of clever words or a lesson in subtle direction. She loved her father dearly but after a long battle, his failing health finally caught up with him, and he passed away far too soon for Bella's liking. A sickening depression overwhelmed her causing her to fall to her knees. She was hurting so much and there was nothing she could do to ease her pain. Her father's death left a void in her heart, sucking in all the light and happiness that he had brought into her life. She was so lost and, try as she might, couldn't motivate herself to try and find her way.

Someone hugged her from behind and, glancing over her shoulder, she recognized her sister Andromeda embracing her. She placed her hands over her sister's and whispered "I can't believe he's gone Andy."

Andromeda sighed and squeezed her tighter "I know Bella. I miss him too, but you know as well as I that he would have your hide if he knew you were crying at his funeral."

The older witch choked out a small laugh "Then I won't tell him if you don't."

Her sister laughed through her own tears but a forlorn frown came across her face "Things are going to be so different from now on. Knowing you, you'll adapt and have Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion wrapped around your finger, and Cissy will be happy to do as she's told, as always." Andromeda let out a sigh "But i'm scared for _my_ future, Bella. Aunt Walburga is far more... strict in regards to blood status and social standing."

Bella frowned "Do you think she'll make that big a fuss about blood purity?"

Andromeda looked at her in disbelief "Haven't you ever spoken to Sirius? She has practically driven him from their home. If it weren't for Uncle Orion, then he probably would have left long ago."

Bellatrix scoffed at her "Well it's not like he's done anything to dissolve any of the tension between them. I know he has the subtle finesse required judging by those ridiculous pranks he pulls off with those insufferable friends of his. But judging from what I've heard, he's as socially stupid as Potter is."

Her sister shook her head "No Sirius is brilliant and so is Potter. They put up this clueless facade but they know exactly what they're doing."

Bellatrix and Andromeda stood up and stood in a contemplative silence for a while before Narcissa approached them. "Aunt Walburga says it's time for the burial." She had tear marks and spoke with a hollow voice. She had taken Father's death really hard.

Bellatrix hugged her and tried to offer her support. Despite what animosity there may be between the two, they were still sisters and she did love her. She took her hand and led her outside with Andromeda taking her other hand.

They made their way to the cemetary with the rest of the mourners followed by the now closed casket as they neared a fresh hole in the ancient ground. Their father was to be buried next to their mother, Druella, as per his wishes. Everyone gathered around the pit and watched as Cygnus Black's casket loweredtself into the hole as bewitched shovels began filling the hole back up. The three girls simply went through the motions as various people made efforts to console them for their loss.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone had said their goodbyes and the three sisters were left alone next to their father's fresh grave. They simply stood in silence for a while before someone shuffling uneasily behind them caught their attention. They turned to see that the disturbance was a sad and uncomfortable looking Sirius Black.

He nervously rubbed the back of his head "Hey there." Bella merely arched an eyebrow at him. He seemed to gather his thoughts and spoke again. "Look I'm not even going to pretend to know what you three are feeling right now and quite frankly, I hope I won't have to for a long long time. But Uncle Cygnus was one of the only Black adults that I respected and admired. I'm no going to tell you that he wouldn't want ya'll to be sad. Hell, knowing him, he'd want to be mourned like a beloved hero. So mourn him, but don't get trapped in your grief. Uncle Cygnus loved you three dearly and would want you all take what he's given and taught you and be the best damn witches this country has eve seen."

Bella was slightly stunned by her cousin's impromptu speech. Andy was right. He was brilliant and his words struck a chord in her. He was right. Father only wanted her to be successful and happy. She would strive to do her best in everything she did. She would be great in honor of her father. Bella smiled despite herself. Sure she was still torn apart inside, but Sirius's words had given her hope and something to work towards. He gave her a light at the end of the tunnel and for that she would be eternally grateful.

-R-

Bella was roused from her sleep by a terrified and angry yelp. She groggily reached up to rub her face, but a dull ache reminded her that she was actually right handed now. Sighing, she sat up and focused her vision in the direction of the noise. Her glare soften when she noticed the Longbottom boy looking at her with fury burning behind his green eyes. She felt a wave of guilt crash over her. Here was another boy who's life she ruined. She tortured his parents into insanity. How did she justify that? Bella felt disgusted with herself. She couldn't justify that, and she deserved to rot in hell for it. But there must be something she could do to atone for her sins.

It was just the two of them so Bella quietly regarded the boy in the bed across from her. He was a bit goofy looking and gave the impression that he lacked confidence, but the glare he was giving her spoke volumes for his courage. She sighed again and struggled a bit getting out of her bed. It was going to take her a while to get used to only having one arm. She made her way over to the boy's bed and frowned when he narrowed his eyes at her.

Taking a deep breath she knelt down next to him and spoke "Longbottom... I know you can never forgive me for what I've done, and I'm not asking for your forgiveness... I don't even know if I can forgive myself. But I want to offer you my most sincere apologies. What happened to your parents is... simply inexcusable, and I deeply regret the part I played in it." She closed her eyes and tears welled up as she remembered what it felt like to lose everything not once but twice. An idea struck her. It wasn't enough to excuse her but it would help her feel more at peace with herself if she even helped a little bit. She opend her eyes and looked at the shocked Gryffindor in the eye. "Neville Longbottom, I promise to you that I will do everything I can help your parents. I will dedicate the rest of my life to finding a cure for them."

Neville's jaw dropped and he stared at the older witch in disbelief. After a moment, she stood up and went back to her bed across from his. She sat down and struggled again getting beck into bed. It was then Neville noticed her left arm was missing and he frowned in confusion. Something happened at the Department of Mysteries after he was knocked unconscious and whatever it was, was huge. He had awoken to see Bellatrix Lestrange sleeping in the bed across from him and further more; she just apologized and swore that she's spend the rest of her life trying to cure his parents. Needless to say, he was astonished. The rage he had felt not minutes earlier had all but dissipated when he saw that she was actually crying. He didn't know what to think or feel so he just turned on his side and drifted back to sleep once more.

Bella stared at the ceiling of the hospital wing lost in thought. Sure she promised that but she had no idea what was to become of her. She didn't really want to join Dumbledore's little vigilante group but that might be her only option. She could offer her information in exchange for sanctuary, but she'd like to know all of her options first. Dumbledore always liked holding all the cards and kept them close to his chest. How that old man was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, she'll never know.

And then there was Harry. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle him. He would have questions, but how much should she tell him? And How was she supposed to act around him? Harry was a half-blood; beneath her. But she had grievously wronged him and took away his only family; his mentor and father figure. Briefly she was reminded of Longbottom. Was she doomed to tear families apart? She looked over to Neville to see him zoned out, deep in his thoughts. She huffed in annoyance as she got out of bed once more. She'd have to go talk to that old fogy and find out what he wanted to do with her before she made any further plans.

She slipped into her superior aristocrat persona with ease and gracefully made her way to the door. She regained most of her energy after a long night's rest, and she felt she could better handle whatever the day threw at her. She was slightly surprised when she opened the door and no guard was to be seen. She arched an eyebrow as she left the hospital wing and made her way to the headmaster's office. Surely Dumbledore wasn't _that_ foolish? Granted she was without a wand but she was still a an unknown and a potential threat inside a school full of children. Maybe he was as senile as that rag, the Prophet claimed? The sound of someone tripping and a quite squeak caught her attention and she stopped walking. She hadn't contemplated running into a student and silently chided herself for her lack of forethought. Bella turned around but was surprised to see that nobody was there. She furrowed her brow in confusion. There was someone there; she was sure of it. Deciding to reach out with a little legilimancy, she tried to pick up and stray surface thoughts of anyone who might be present. _'Crap. There's no way she didn't hear me. Please just turn around and keep walking. Please.'_ Bella dug a little deeper to figure out the identity of her pursuer. _'Nymphadora Tonks'_ She narrowed her eyes. Tonks was the name of that mudblood Andy married.

There was no way... "Nymphadora, I suggest you show yourself." There was a moment in which nothing happened then a woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties appeared out of thin air. She had a heart shaped face a bright pink hair. The woman had her wand out and pointed directly at Bella's chest.

Nymphadora was glaring at her suspiciously "How did you know I was there, and how do you know who I am?"

Bella feigned a hurt look "My dear niece, you wound me! Don't tell me Andy hasn't told you about me?"

The other woman's eyes narrowed dangerously at her "My mum told me about the monster you became." she spat. "She told me of the betrayal she felt when her own sisters turned their backs on her."

Bella snapped at this "_She_ felt betrayed?" She growled and stepped closer to Nymphadora who still had her wand pointing at her "What about how Cissy and I felt when she ran off with that mudblood and abandoned us to that... that... _bitch_! No _we_ didn't turn our backs on her, Nymphadora." she grabbed the younger woman's collar using her good arm and whispered furiously to her "You tell your mother that I want to have a word with her." Bella released her and stormed down the hallway.

Tonks stared at her in shock and disbelief before rushing to catch up with her "What do you mean? How did mum betray _you_? Just because she married a muggleborn -"

Bella had slipped back into her aristocrat persona and cut her off "Oh no don't go pushing that bullshit. She didn't betray us because she married a mudblood. I may dislike her choice of husband, and perhaps I was jealous that she actually got to choose whom she was to spend her life with. However, she's my sister and I loved her. If that mudblood really made her happy, who was I to stand in her way?"

Tonks growled angrily "Would you stop calling my dad a mudblood? And if her marriage wasn't it, what was it?"

"She abandoned us to that evil woman Walburga Black. She left us without a word and never contacted us since. I had no idea what happened to her, but a year later I found out through Sirius that she was married and living with … your father." Bella let out a forlorn sigh "She hasn't spoken to me or Cissy since we graduated Hogwarts."

Tonks was shocked into silence. There was no way her mum had done that. She was loving and kind and compassionate. She would never leave behind a family that loved her... would she? "I'm sure there's more to the story than what you're telling me."

Bella glanced at her niece "If there is then I'd sure as hell like to hear it." They arrived at the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Bella motioned to it with her stub "I'm sure you know the password, so if you please?"

Tonks had noticed her missing arm for the first time and wondered who was responsible for such a wound. She shook herself from her thoughts and spoke the password "Candied Cockroach"

The gargoyle leaped out of the way revealing the staircase leading to the headmaster's office. The two witches made their way up and Bella chose to forgo etiquette and entered without prompt. She had never been _in_ his office when she was a student so she took a moment to examine her surroundings. There were various odds and ends on the selves and hundreds of ancient looking books scattered about. A phoenix sat on a perch next to the headmaster's desk and the sorting hat was snoring gently from his perch on top of a shelf.

"Ah Ms. Tonks and Ms. Black, to what do I owe this visit? Lemon drop?" The old man had just offered her candy. He was definitely senile.

Bella ignored his offer and got straight to the point "What do you plan on doing with me Dumbledore? As it stands I'm wanted by both the Ministry and the Dark Lord and that makes me a very dangerous person to associate with."

"I take it you haven't had a chance to read the Prophet this morning?" his blue eyes were twinkling like never before.

Bella arched and eyebrow as he handed her a copy and read the headline. Her jaw dropped to the floor 'Dark Lord Spotted At Ministry! Bellatrix Black (Formerly Lestrange) Dumbledore's Spy!' She looked at the old man in astonishment before she read the rest of the article. Apparently her time in Azkaban had made her realize how wrong she and the Dark Lord were and immediately sought out Dumbledore wanting to repent for her sins. After that she had a private trial, was fined a very large sum of money and sentenced to five years of community service under the discretion of Dumbledore. And of course he saw no better way to serve the community than to have her act as a spy within the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. This was absolutely brilliant.

Bella looked at the headmaster in disbelief then turned to the now awake sorting hat "How the _hell_ get into Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore chuckled merrily as the hat seemed to contemplate its answer. "Suffice to say, he was so Slytherin he managed to convince me that Gryffindor suited him best."

She turned to the headmaster again, a sneer on her face "So what will you have me do now that my 'cover' is blown _sir_?" his eyes twinkled so much she thought she might have a seizure.

"I would like to have you officially join the Order of the Phoenix Ms. Black" He ignored her scowl and continued on "I'm sure you have valuable information that we could use."

Bella was struck with an idea "If I am to become a member of your Order, I want full access to Harry this summer. If he is to face the Dark Lord again, I want to train him."

Tonks couldn't hold her tongue any longer "Professor! You can't honestly be thinking about trusting this monster in the Order! She killed Sirius!"she turned to the older witch "How can you expect Harry to le-"

"I dueled with the Dark Lord himself dear _Nymphadora_. He took my arm with my own spell while I was giving Harry time to escape." she waved her stub to emphasize her point "I've already given more to your little Order than you have, and I suggest you pray that it stays that way."

Tonks huffed indignantly at her "And how would _you_ know what I've done for the Order?"

Bella scoffed at her "_Please_ dear niece! Snape tells us _everything_! The only thing you've done for the Order is stand guard outside of that miserable little hovel that Harry stays in during the Summer." The older witch turned to face a worried looking Dumbledore "Which brings me back to what I was saying, Harry _will_ be staying with me this summer should he want to"

"Ms. Black, though I'm slightly concerned that you were aware of such information, it is in Harry's best interests -"

Bellatrix took a step towards him "No it's not Dumbledore! The Dark Lord has known about Harry's location this entire time! The only reason he didn't a move on him while he was there was because he wanted the prophecy, but now that it's gone he'll want Harry out of the way."

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was gone completely now "I assure you that he will be safe-"

Bella cut him off again "The Blood Wards are _useless_ now Dumbledore. The Dark Lord took Harry's blood during his resurrection. He has Harry's blood flowing through his veins."

Dumbledore paled considerably and collapsed into his chair "How... how do you know all of this?"

Bella rolled her eyes "I told you, Snape tells the Dark Lord _everything_." She seemed to contemplate something for a second "Why not have him stay at the old Black Estate? It's... It's... I can't remember?" She furrowed her brow in confusion "I lived there for three years; why can't I remember anything about it?"

Tonks shot Dumbledore a nervous glance who seemed to be deep in thought. After a long moment of silence he spoke up, sounding centuries older "Your old home is currently serving as the Headquarters of the Order."

Bella's eyebrows shot to her hairline and a sad smile tugged at her lips "I bet that was his idea wasn't it?" she chuckled darkly "One last prank on his mum. I hope that bitch is rolling in her grave."

Dumbledore coughed bringing her attention back to him, that infuriating twinkle returning "Yes well forgive me Ms. Black but I would like for you to give me your oath that you only have Harry's best interests at heart."

Bella sneered at the him "Whatever helps you sleep at night old man, but want a magical oath then I'll need a wand."

"Ah yes, I'm terrible sorry." He opened a drawer and pulled out her wand. "I found this in the clutches of a disembodied arm. I don't suppose you would recognize it?"

Bella instinctively reached out with her left arm to take it but the lack thereof made her frown. Dumbledore's cheek didn't help either. "I don't suppose you could die of old age any time soon?" She grabbed her wand and glared maliciously at the old wizard in front of her "I, Bellatrix Eridanis Black, swear on my life and magic that I harbor no nefarious intentions for Harry James Potter."

A soft blue spark shot from her wand and Dumbledore looked at her with satisfied twinkling eyes. "Excellent! We'll have you formally inducted into the Order in a few days when school is out if that's acceptable for you?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Yes I suppose that is fine. I would very much like to retrieve a few things from my room at the Lestrange estate, unless you fancy buying me a whole new wardrobe?"

"I'm sure Ms. Tonks wouldn't mind escorting you." Dumbledore looked to the young auror for confirmation.

Tonks sighed before shrugging "Escort a witch who, up until last night, was known as the most loyal and fanatic supporter of Voldemort to her home?" she let out a mirthless laugh "Sure. Why not?"

Bella huffed mockingly at her "What's the matter Nymphadora? Don't trust your auntie Bella?"

Tonks growled and pointed her wand at the older witch "Look _Auntie_, if we are going to be spending any amount of time together, than I'd like for you to get it through your head that I am to be called Tonks."

She pouted at her "Why would I do that? Nymphadora is such a lovely name." Bella gracefully sidestepped a hex sent her way "Oh? You _are_ a feisty one aren't you? You remind me of myself you know." She turned to Dumbledore "I would like to talk to Harry before I leave "

The headmaster nodded his assent "I'll have Minerva send him to my office, and should you depart before I get another chance to see you, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located at Number 12 Grimauld Place."

Instantly Bella's mind was flooded with memories of her old home and she nodded. The Fidelus Charm. That had to be why I couldn't remember anything about it. She took a seat. "I am most grateful." Dumbledore left to find the Gryffindor Head of House and left the two witches in his office. Silence reigned for a long time before Bella spoke "Nymphadora,"

"It's Tonks!" she seethed.

Bella continued without acknowledging her outburst much to the young auror's chagrin. "I was serious about earlier." She wore a small frown and looked lost in thought "I miss Andy and would like to see her again after all these years."

Tonks was about to make a scathing remark but the older witch looked so vulnerable and broken just then that she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She simply nodded and waited in the awkward silence. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Harry entered with a curious expression. He smiled at Tonks which she returned but he looked conflicted in regards to Bellatrix.

"Potter," She intoned neutrally but the grimace he gave her suggested that this was not a good way to address him. She softened her tone and retried "Harry, come have a seat. I'm sure you have questions." Harry nodded and nervously made his way to the chair across from hers. He sat there in silence, clearly having an internal debate on how he should handle her. She smiled at his social awkwardness and decided to speak help him out. "Well I suppose I'll go first then?" Her smile faded and a frown took it's place. "First I'd like to apologize. I know that no matter how many times I say it and no matter how desperately I wish he were still here, the fact remains that he is not and I am responsible." She felt the beginnings of tears welling up but continued speaking to a conflicted looking Harry. "I know I could never hope to take his place and should you never want to see me again, I would understand completely. But I want at least try and repent and make up to you." She smiled slightly as he nodded slowly "Should you want to, I've managed to convince Dumbledore to let you stay with me during the Summer."

His face lit up instantly "Really? I won't have to go back to the Dursley's?"

Her smile widened at his eagerness "Not if you don't want to Harry. But Summer with me is not going to be easy. I plan on training you and making you the best wizard Magical Britain has ever seen. So what do you say?"

He looked like a kid at Christmas time before his face morphed into steely determination " Do you really need to ask?" she noticed his determination slipped a bit "What about my friends?"

She chuckled softly and put her hand on his shoulder "You won't be cut off from them Harry. I get the feeling you'll be seeing the Weasleys a lot this Summer and Longbottom is more than welcome to train with you if he so desires."

Harry smiled but faltered a bit "What about Hermione?"

Bella frowned "I will leave that between you and her."

Harry started getting defensive "What do you have against Hermione?"

The older witch sighed and removed her arm from shoulder "Nothing personally, but she is a muggleborn."

Harry stood from his chair and started pacing "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Bella frowned "I may no longer serve the Dark Lord, but by no means does that insinuate that I have adopted the same beliefs as you, Harry." She turned her head and bit her lip "I joined him for a reason all those years ago."

"What was that reason?" He yelled "Why do you hate muggleborns so much?"

"It's not unfounded Harry." she stated calmly "Hogwarts is not free and most muggleborns cannot afford to attend and buy the necessary supplies. For this reason the Ministry created the Muggleborn Scholarship. It is essentially a tax on wealthy pureblood families that goes towards paying for muggleborn's schooling." She looked to Harry who had calmed down a bit. "Furthermore, most muggleborns don't stay in the magical world after they graduate. They go back to their muggle families and lives, using magic as noting but a convenient tool. They don't give back to the magical community so essentially that money taken from us purebloods was wasted." Harry had taken his seat again and was listening intently. "They also hold no respect for our customs and way of life. They expect everyone and everything to conform to their muggle ways. They want a handicap but complain when they're treated differently. Purebloods just used to be slightly wary of muggleborns but, over time they grew to resent them for all of their transgressions."

Bella looked away again "You asked why I joined him? I was scared, Harry. My world was falling apart at the time and I was afraid of what was happening to everything I knew." She briefly looked at Tonks "My sister, a proud pureblood, ran off and married a muggleborn. My cousin ran away from his family to be with his blood traitor friends. I was about to be married off to a man who much preferred the company of his brother."

Tonks coughed in surprise at this "You're saying your ex-husband fancied his brother?"

Bella nodded and continued "The Dark Lord made promises that he would reform the magical world. He told us we were revolutionaries, but over time we became terrorists."

Harry sat in a contemplative silence bore looking at her "You know, no one has ever taken the time to explain that to me. I don't really agree with everything, but I can see where you're coming from."

Bella smiled a genuine smile at him "Thank you for understanding Harry. Like I said, I have nothing personal against your friend Granger but until she proves herself to me, I'll be skeptical."

Harry frowned for a moment but nodded "Then I suppose she'll have that opportunity over the summer."

Bella smiled and squeezed his shoulder "I suppose she will. Go on, I don't want to hold you up any longer."

Harry smiled and hesitated before bringer her into a hug "Thank you." he whispered.

Bella hesitated as well at first but quickly hugged him back before he let go. He left the office and once again the two witches were alone. She quickly slipped into her superior-to-you persona and looked over to her nice "Well Nymphadora? Shall we get going?"

Tonks stared at her before shaking her head "Maybe there's hope for you yet..."

Bella merely arched an eyebrow at her and walked out of the office.


End file.
